REAPER'S ROSE POEMS
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: These Poems are tales written by a lonley spirit that walks the earth it is said that these "13" tales are of Roses and each contain a single bout of sorrow in them. I hope you enjoy these poems of sorrow and love .
1. Chapter 1: ONE NIGHT AND A MEMORY

Black Rose Sorrow

By: Javin Taylor 

Do you remember the first dark night and the moon lit a bright like a lantern on hallows eve or in a dark fantasy. 

Do you remember the black rose that I handed you while I hid my face in shadows and let my eyes glow like a star in the sky.

Do you remember the howl of the white wolf that sang at midnight and the look it had when we gazed upon it.

Or the time when the world was dark and silent as the moon shone down upon our dead world and gave it life.

Do you remember when the battle rang out and the quiet world around us shattered like glass only to be replaced by a realm of nightmares.

Or about when the nightmares stopped and we saw the beauty of the darkened realm bathed in the only light and each noise would change this silence.

Do you remember when I begged you too live when I knew you couldn't anymore my dark small relm of beauty and shame stained in blood and tears.

If you do not remember I will always you gave me a smile and taught me how too see the world that was truly around me.

I do remember when I saw you fall from this grace that held so bright by the moon above us it was the first and last time I cried for another soul I remember 

I ask this because even though as I stand here and watch you fade like the moon that lights the darkness I can say that I loved you and though you cry for me now I know your at peace.

If any ask why I say these things this reason is my own the white rose that shone above all in a dark garden of black and silver my only memory of the time I felt at peace.

The white rose withered away before my eyes and I this dark rose remembered the sent and warmth it had in my world of silver and shadows.

I stand alone now in front of this tomb to atone for my hatred of wanting you too stay I could never say this too the white rose that showed me how too see I loved you more than the light that shines in the world at darkness.

My white rose that is gone and withered I shall remain……..But I will always say do you remember? 


	2. Chapter 2: TWO DREAMS TWO HEARTS

White Rose Dream

By: Javin Taylor (Counter to: Black Rose Sorrow)

I was never known as someone important but my dark rose thought different my dream or realm of dark and light seemed too mix as I found my self fading in this world.

Who would remember a simple white plan rose that walked in the moonlight at midnight that watched a snowy wolf sing for the still world around me.

This black rose came too me not showing it's porcelain face and it's fire light eyes the darkened rose showed me that I was special too it and it loved me.

My life was fading I knew I was short on time, on this silence that surrounded us even when it was broken by the sounds of gunfire and canons I remembered the still moments.

My ever fading existence did not torture me though for my beautiful dark rose it did.

This was my last time too see the moonlit sky and breath the sent of autumn in as my black rose held me close.

I withered before it giving my last tear of goodbyes and amen's I never thought that I would see this dark beauty shed a tear for a mere mortal I would always remember this roses sent.

I now lay here in this grand coffin in an eternal slumber white roses fused with black lay near me causing a silver disarray while only my dark sorrowful rose came too see me as this still doll that I have become.

I was but a flower fading in the wind now I can always be known as a dream of dark and light the moon shows above my grave and even though I have past I still dance in the moonlight too let those see the now rare white rose.

Love is what some say short and broken so simply that none should even bother but I know that even now as I watch from heaven with pearly wings aglow I still love my dark rose.

This is not a dream our tale is true but short then again what loving person would not say this I could never tell this dark isolated rose what I felt but I'm sure that it knew.

This still gazing darkness of it and always will and that always will be so. I love you my dark rose and I ask for you too not shed a tear for I shall now watch from the sky and love you always sing you my lullaby on the winds.

And I wish for you to know I' here waiting for you. 


End file.
